yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şair Nedim
thumb|right|335 px|Merzifonlu Mehmed Efendi'nin oğlu olan Nedim (asıl adı Ahmed), 18. yüzyıl divan şairlerindendir. 1681 yılında İstanbul'da doğmuştur. Nedîm (نديم) (1681?–1730) Osmanlı'nın en meşhur divan edebiyatı şairlerinden birinin mahlası. Şöhretini Osmanlı İmparatorluğunun 1718–1730 yılları arasındaki Lale Devri'nde kazanmıştır ve yaşamı ve eserleri ile o devrin ruhunun temsilcisi olarak kabul görmektedir. Hayatı Asıl adı Ahmed biçiminde olan Nedim Istanbul'da yaklaşık 1681'de doğdu. Babası Mehmed Efendi, Sultan İbrahim'in iktidarı esnasında kazasker görevinde bulundu. Küçük yaşlarda medrese eğitimi alan Nedîm burada Arapça ve Farsça öğrendi. Daha sonra fıkıh eğitimi aldı. Bir şair olarak tanınma gayreti içindeki Nedim, Osmanlı Sadrazamı Ali Paşa'ya bir kaç kaside yazdı. Ama Topkapı sarayına girişini sağlayan Ali Paşa'nın halefi olan Nevşehirli Damat İbrahim Paşa'ya yazdığı kasideler oldu. Lale Devri'nin sadrazamı olan Damat İbrahim'in himayesi altında daha sonra kendisini meşhur yapacak olan eserlerini ve yaşam tarzını ortaya koydu. Şair gerek yaşamı, gerekse şiiri ile estetik, sanat ve eğlence eğilimleri ile göze çarpan bu devrin önemli bir temsilcisi olarak kabul görmektedir. Eğlence meclislerinin sıkı bir müdavimi olan şairin alkolik olduğu ve zaman zaman esrar aldığı da düşünülmektedir. Nedim'in Patrona Halil İsyanı esnasında öldüğü kabul edilmekte ama bunun içeriği hususunda ihtilaflar bulunmaktadır. En meşhur rivayet isyankarlardan kaçarken Beşiktaş'taki evinin çatısından düşerek öldüğü yönündedir. Diğer bir rivayette aşırı alkolden öldüğü söylenir. Bir başka rivayet ise, İbrahim Paşa ve şürekasına yapılan işkenceden ötürü dehşete kapılıp korkudan öldüğü şeklindedir. Nedim'in mezarı Üsküdar'da bulunmaktadır. Eserleri ve şiir anlayışı Günümüzde Osmanlı Divan Edebiyatının en önemli şairlerinden biri olarak görülse de, bu algı ancak yakın zamanda oluşmuş ve sağlığında iken Nedim o kadar büyük takdir görmemiştir. Örneğin muhammet (رئيس شاعران) (şairlerin reisi) ünvanı III. Ahmet tarafından ona değil, şimdilerde daha az bilinen Osmanzâde Tâib'e verilmişti. Yaşadığı dönemde kendisinden daha meşhur olan başka şairler de vardı. Bu tanınmayışlık ile eserlerine kullandığı ve kendi zamanında oldukça alışılmadık olan üslubu arasında bir bağlantısı olabilir. Gerek kaside'lerinde, gerekse tebrik ve kutlama amaçlı yazdığı şiirlerinde çağdaşı Divan şiirlerinde gözüken kalıp, imge ve kelime haznesini tekrarlayan Nedim, şarkı ve gazellerinde ise hem dil, hem de içerik bakımından yenilikçi bir yola girmiş gözüküyor. Nedîm'in içerikçe en bariz yeniliği İstanbul kentini şiirlerinde açılışta (matla) kullanmasıdır. Bu mesela İstanbul'u vasıf zımnında İbrâhîm Paşa'a kasîde''sinin matla beytinde görülür: : :''Bu şehr-i Sıtanbûl ki bî-misl-ü behâdır :Bir sengine yekpâre Acem mülkü fedâdır''Gölpınarlı 85 :Bu İstanbul şehri ki misli benzeri yoktur :Bir taşına bütün Acem mülkü fedadır Üstelik, önceki şairler soyut ifadeleri çokça yüceltmesine rağmen, Nedîm şarkılarında somut ifadeler kullanmaktan, ve hatta döneminin mekân, moda ve kıyafetlerine temas etmekten geri kalmaz: :''Sürmeli gözlü güzel yüzlü gazâlân anda :Zer kemerli beli hancerli cüvânân anda :Bâ-husûs aradığım serv-i hırâmân anda :Nice akmaya gönül su gibi Sa'd-âbâd'a''Gölpınarlı 357 :Sürmeli gözlü güzel yüzlü gazeller onda :Altın kemerli beli hançerli civanlar onda :Hassaten aradığım salınıp giden selvi boylular onda :Niçin akmaya gönül su gibi Sa'd-âbâd'a (Kâğıthane) Şiirlerinde genellikle zevk ve aşkı işleyen şair, devlet büyüklerine kasideler sundu. Aşk ve şarap kavramlarının sık sık geçtiği gazeller yazdı. Çağının bütün yaşantısı, bayramlar, helva sohbetleri, şehzadelerin doğuşu, düğünler, güzel yapılar onu etkiliyor, bu olaylar hiç değilse bir "tarih düşürmesine" vesile oluyordu. Eserleri 'Nedim Divanı' adı altında toplanmıştır. Mahallileşme akımı'nın öncüsüdür. Divan edebiyatındaki soyut sevgili ve mekanlar, Nedim'in şiirlerinde somuta dönüşür. Yani sevgilisi beşeri aşkı anlatır ve de gerçektir. Zevk, eğlence, içki şiirlerinin temelini oluşturmuştur. Soğuk ve yapmacı anlatımdan kaçınmış, anlatmak istediklerini içten bir şekilde şiirlerine dökmüştür. Bunları da daha çok gazelleriyle anlatmıştır. Büyük şair, divan şiirinin katı kurallarına herkes gibi uysa da, bazı yenilikler yapmaktan geri durmamıştır. Bazı eserlerinde aruz yerine hece ölçüsü kullanmıştır. Dipnotlar Dış kaynaklar * Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî; ed. (1972 2.bas. 2005) ''Nedim Divanı. İstanbul: İnkılâp ve Aka Kitabevleri Koll. Şti., ISBN 9751022258. * Macit, Muhsin; ed. (1997) Nedim Divani, İstanbul:Akdağ Yayınları, ISBN 9753381077 . * Kudret, Cevdet; Nedim. ISBN 9751020131. * Şentürk, Ahmet Atilla. "Nedîm" in Osmanlı Şiiri Antolojisi. pp. 596–607. ISBN 975-08-0163-6. * Cengiz, Halil Erdogan, (1972) Divan Şiiri Antolojisi say.591, Ankara: Bilgi Yayinevi * Andrews, Walter G. "Nedîm" in Ottoman Lyric Poetry: An Anthology. pp. 253–255. ISBN 0-292-70472-0. * Mansel, Philip. Constantinople: City of the World's Desire, 1453–1924. London: Penguin Books, 1997. de:Nedîm en:Nedîm *Gazel ('-anımız vardır' redifli) *Gazel ('-â seni' redifli) *Gazel ('ey gönül' redifli) *Gazel ('-misin dahi' redifli) *Gazel ('mısın kafir' redifli) *Gazel ('Olduğun gördük' redifli) *Gazel ('Olmuş sana' redifli) *Gazel ('var içinde' redifli) *Gazel ('var idi' redifli) *Nevruziye *Şarkı (Bir safa bahşedelim gel şu dil-i nâ-şâda) *Şarkı (Sevdiğim cânım yolunda hâke yek-sân olduğum) *Şarkı (Sinemi deldi bugün bir âfeti çâr-pâreli) *Şarkı (Serâpâ hüsn ü ânsın dilsitansın nâz-perversin ) ** http://tr.wikisource.org/wiki/Gazel_(%27-an%C4%B1m%C4%B1z_vard%C4%B1r%27_redifli) Eşi sözlük Ah efendim, bendenizin pek meftun olduğu divan şairlerinden biridir nedim bey. istanbul'da doğmuştur nedim, istanbul'la yoğrulmuştur nahif hayatının sonuna değin - bendeki aşk içün yeter sebep zaar. asıl adı ahmet'tir ya, sevgili nevşehirli ibrahim paşa'sı tarafından nedim namına lâyık görülmüştür. nevşehirli ibrahim paşa ve şehit ali paşa'nın handiyse manevi oğlu olan bu güzel adam, sözkonusu iki ustasının da sayesinde pek şahane bir eğitim görmüştür. sonrasında istanbul'unun çeşitli medreselerinde müderrislikle iştigal eden nedim, ibrahim paşa'nın öpözel kitaplığında da hâfız-ı kütüb olmuştur. 1730'luk patrona halil isyanında da terk-i diyar eylemiştir. nedim, tam bir lale devri sanatçısıdır. bu devrin aşklarını, istanbul'unu, insanlarını anlattığı şiirlerinde derün bir ruhani letafet vardır. bir yönüyle de devrimcidir nedim, kendi ruhundan damıttığı kimi güzellikleri şiirine eklemekten geri durmamış ve yepisyeni bir anlatım biçimi yaratmıştır. istanbul âşığıdır nedim; fuzuli nasıl aşkı en iyi anlatan şairse, nedim de istanbul'u ve istanbul aşkını en iyi anlatan şair olabilir. kentinin hem yerine hem göğüne duyduğu bu karış karış sevdası, kadınlarının her daim istanbul'u kıskanmasına da mahal vermiştir. hatta derler ki, nedim bu kem gözlerden sıkınmak içün, şehrin dört bir yanında dolaşır, okuyup üflediği muskaları, nazar boncuklarını saray avlularına, ağaç diplerine ve boğazın mavi bakışlı sularına bırakır imiş mütemadiyen. bulduydum efendim ben bir tanesini - atıyorum tabii, nerdee bize de nedim'den geriye, şiirlerini topladığı "divan"ı ve "güzelliğimin tek aynası" dediği istanbul'u kalmıştır hediye olarak. // edittolayalım madem. nedim, istanbul'u şimdi görse vay anam deyip kaçızlayabilir, veyahut ağaoğlu'nun yaptığı dikindirik binalardan krediyle ev alabilir. yok yok almaz yahu, o kadar da değil. ironi yapacağız diye ruhunu darlamayalım rahmetlinin. ancak ecnebilerin ellili yıllarda çektiği istanbul görüntülerini sosyal medyada paylaşabilir filan, o kadar. haddeden geçmiş nezaket yal-u bal olmuş sana, mey süzülmüş şişeden ruhsar-ı al olmuş sana. örnekten de görüldüğü gibi kız tavlamak için kullanılmaması gereken bir şairdir,olur da kullanırsanız deli midir nedir diye bakan bir çift gözle karşılaşmanız kaçınılmazdır. yine bezm-i çemene lale-i firuzan geldi müjdeler gülşene kim vakti çereğan geldi bülbül aşüftelenüpte gönle gazelhan geldi müjdeler gülşene kim vakti çereğan geldi diye meşhur bir şarkısı vardır, tamamını nette "cep mesajı için sevgi şiirleri"** sayfasından başka bir yerde bulamadım, dumur oldum kendim çapımda.. şu muhteşem gazelin yazarı büyük divan şairi(bkz: divan edebiyatı): haddeden geçmiş nezâket yâl ü bâl olmuş sana mey süzülmüş şîşeden ruhsâr-ı âl olmuş sana bûy-i gül taktir olunmuş nâzın işlenmiş ucu biri olmuş hoy birisi dest-mâl olmuş sana şöyle gird olmuş frengistan birikmiş bir yere sonra gelmiş gûşe-i ebrûda hâl olmuş sana o büt-i tersâ sana mey nûş eder misin demiş el-amân ey dil ne müşkilter suâl olmuş sana sen ne câmın mestisin âyâ kimin hayrânısın kendin aldırdın gönül n'oldun ne hâl olmuş sana yok bu şehr içre senin vasfettiğin dilber nedîm bir perî-sûret görünmüş bir hayâl olmuş sana · gevezedeki accaip sempatik tipoloji.azicik durgun zeka,biraz saskaloz,cokcana merakli,pek bi gezer-tozar,insanin sabah sabah asabini da bozsa heyecanla beklenilesi bir garip kisidir bu. dilimize arapça'dan geçmiştir. 1. sohbet arkadaşı. 2. güzel öykü anlatan, tatlı konuşan. 3. yüksek makamdaki kişileri hoş sözlerle, güzel fıkra ve hikayelerle eğlendiren kimse. 4. arkadaş, yakın dost. 5. bir erkeğin en iyi erkek arkadaşı. kanka. 6. sağdıç. 7. bir erkek ismi. 8. 18. yüzyılın ünlü osmanlı şairi. mevsimin tam lale zamanı, geçtim bir akşam sadabât'tan, koltuğumda nedim divanı. sorma ne kalmış o hayattan? ne def-i gam eyleyen şarap, ne mest-i naz... sadabâd harap sadabâd değil, kağıthane; çingenenin fal baktığı yer; lale devri ancak efsane. koca nedim? n'oldu o günler? dilde lezzet bunca mısraın söylemiyor nerde mezarın. sînede bir lahza ârâm eyle gel cânım gibi geçme ey rûh-i revân ömr-i şitâbânım gibi nedîm kaside der vasf-ı istanbul ve sitayiş-i sadrazam ibrahim paşa bu şehr-i sitanbul ki bi misl ü behâdır bir sengine yek pâre acem mülkü fedâdır bir gevher-i yekpare iki bahr arasında hurşîd-i cihan-tâb ile tartılsa sezâdır bir kân-ı niamdır ki anın gevheri ikbâl bir bağ-ı iremdir ki gülü izz ü alâdır altında mı üstünde midir cennet-i a’lâ el-hak bu ne halet bu ne hoş âb u hevâdır her bağçesi bir çemenistân-ı letâfet her kûşesi bir meclis-i pür-feyz ü safâdır insaf değildir ânı dünyaya değişmek gülzarların cennete teşbih hatadır herkes irişür anda muradına ânınçün dergahları melce-i erbab-ı recâdır kala-yı meârif satılır sûklarında bazâr-ı hüner ma’den-i ilm ü ulemâdır camilerinin her biri bir kûh-i tecellî ebrû-yi melek andaki mihrâb-ı duâdır mescidlerinin her biri bir lücce-i envâr kandilleri meh gibi lebrîz-i ziyâdır ser-çeşmeleri olmada insana revân-bahş germ-âbeleri câna safâ cisme şifâdır hep halkının etvarı pesendîde-i makbul derler ki biraz dilleri bî-mihr ü vefâdır şimdi yapılan âlem-i nev-resm ü safânın evsafı hele başka kitâb olsa sezâdır nâmı gibi olmuşdur o hem sa’d hem âbâd istanbul’a sermâye-i fahr olsa revâdır kûh-sarları bağları kasrları hep güya ki bütün şevk ü tarab zevk u safâdır istanbul’un evsafını mümkün mi beyân hiç maksûd heman sadr-ı kerem-kâra senâdır .......... nedim divanında üçüncü ahmedin istanbulu kışın helva sohbetlerinde yazın çırağan alemlerinde dolaşır zer kemerli beli hançerli civalar gül yanaklı gülgüli kerrakeli mor hareli vücudu ham gümüşten beyaz ve gülden herm civanlarla tasvir edilir oysa istanbul halkı fena halde mustariptir aynı devrin başka bir şairi olanosmanzade taib şöyle acı acı terennüm etmiştir: "odun ateş pahasına çıktı öd ağacı gibi dirhemle satılıyor" ama nedim ondört yaşında körpecik sevgilisinin "izn alıpcuma namazına deyu maderden" kandırma peşindedir "sen böyle soguk yerde niçin yatar uyursun billahi döger dur hele dayen seni görsün dahi küçüceksin yaliniz yatma üsürsün serd oldu heva çikma koyundan kuzucagim" diyerek divan siirinin kimi zaman ne denli türkce olabildigini gösteren sair. bir de, sonda hinzirca bir sözcük oyunu var nedim bey, anladim ben onu... divan $iirine yenilik getirdigini, kaliplari kirdigini, bilinen mazmunlarla yetinmedigini, ya$ami yansittigini, yalin, akici bir söyleyi$i oldugunu; $iirlerinde ne$e ve alayin, ten zevkinin dile getirildigini söylerler.. "güzel sevmekte zâhid müşkilin vâr ise bizden sor bizim ol fende çok tahkıykımız itkaanımız vardır" diyerek güzeller konusunda bilgili olduğunu söylüyen osmanlı şairi. nedim güzel sevmeyi fen yani bir bilim olarak tanımlıyor. tahkıyk: derin araştırma, itkaan ise sağlam bilgi olduğuna göre, tahkıyk'ı günümüzdeki master derecesine, itkaan'ı da doktora derecesine benzetebiliriz. bu kadar iyi bir akademik kariyeri olan bir bilim adamının sadece teorik araştırmalar yaptığıu düşünülmemelidir. leblerin mecruh olur dendan-ı sin-i buseden bu suretle lebin öptürmek muhal olmuş sana diyerek o devir güzellerinin evlenmeden öpüşmem demesine farklı bir açıklama getiriyor. buse kelimesindeki sin harfinin dişe benzeyen çıkıntıları dudaklarını incitir bu yüzden dudağını öptürmen imkansız olmuş diyor. muradın anlarız ol gamzenin izanımız vardır belî söz bilmeyiz amma biraz irfanımız vardır diyerek bilgili olmasına rağmen bilgisini konuşma yoluyla aktaramadığını o yüzden pratik araştırmalarda bazı zorluklar yaşadığını da itiraf ediyor. bir elinde gül bir elinde cam geldin sakiya kangısın alayım gülü yahud ki camı yada seni beyti seçim yapmakta zorlandığını belirtiyor. iyi bir bilim adamının böyle basit bir tercih yaparken zorlanması makul gelmediği için nedimin büyük ihtimalle birazdan seni alacağım demek yerine seçimi karşı taraftaki güzele bıraktığı anlaşılıyor. demokrat ve özgürlükçü karakterine ilişkin en büyük delil bu beytidir. kocub her şeb miyanın canına can katmada ağyar behey zalim sen insaf et bizim de canımız vardır başkaları her gece belini kucaklayıp canına can katıyor. ey zalim bize de insaf et bizim de canımız vardır anlamına gelen bu beyitte ağyar diye kast edilen kişiler akademik çevrelerdeki diğer araştırmacılardır. eğer mezkur güzel üzerinde gerekli araştırmaları yapabilmiş olsaydı akademik kariyerini daha fazla ilerleteceği iddia edilebilir. o devirde kendisini akademik araştırmalara adamış güzel sayısı oldukça az olduğu için, başka akademisyenlerin araştırmasını uzatması nedimin araştırma yapacak güzel bulamamasına neden olmuştur. nedim'den beyit okuyarak araştırma yapacak bir güzel bulmak isteyen günümüz bilim adamlarının osmanlı'ya büyük bir sevgi besleyen güzellere yönelmesi tavsiye edilir. ancak bu güzellerin büyük çoğunluğunun muhafazakar olması bilimsel araştırmalar üzerinde önemli bir kısıtlama getiriyor.belli bir seviyede durmak zorunda kalan bilimsel araştırmalar başka güzeller üzerinde yürütülebilirse de araştırmalara ilk başladığımzı güzelin buna tepkisi çok sert olacaktır. bu husus göz önünde tutularak bilimsel araştırmalarda nedim'in beyitleri kullanılmamalı ve araştırma yapılacak güzelin temin edilmesinde farklı yöntemler kullanılması gerekir. şu muhteşem gazelin yazarı büyük divan şairi(bkz: divan edebiyatı): haddeden geçmiş nezâket yâl ü bâl olmuş sana mey süzülmüş şîşeden ruhsâr-ı âl olmuş sana bûy-i gül taktir olunmuş nâzın işlenmiş ucu biri olmuş hoy birisi dest-mâl olmuş sana şöyle gird olmuş frengistan birikmiş bir yere sonra gelmiş gûşe-i ebrûda hâl olmuş sana o büt-i tersâ sana mey nûş eder misin demiş el-amân ey dil ne müşkilter suâl olmuş sana sen ne câmın mestisin âyâ kimin hayrânısın kendin aldırdın gönül n'oldun ne hâl olmuş sana yok bu şehr içre senin vasfettiğin dilber nedîm bir perî-sûret görünmüş bir hayâl olmuş sana gevezedeki accaip sempatik tipoloji.azicik durgun zeka,biraz saskaloz,cokcana merakli,pek bi gezer-tozar,insanin sabah sabah asabini da bozsa heyecanla beklenilesi bir garip kisidir bu.· dilimize arapça'dan geçmiştir. 1. sohbet arkadaşı. 2. güzel öykü anlatan, tatlı konuşan. 3. yüksek makamdaki kişileri hoş sözlerle, güzel fıkra ve hikayelerle eğlendiren kimse. 4. arkadaş, yakın dost. 5. bir erkeğin en iyi erkek arkadaşı. kanka. 6. sağdıç. 7. bir erkek ismi. 8. 18. yüzyılın ünlü osmanlı şairi. mevsimin tam lale zamanı, geçtim bir akşam sadabât'tan, koltuğumda nedim divanı. sorma ne kalmış o hayattan? ne def-i gam eyleyen şarap, ne mest-i naz... sadabâd harap sadabâd değil, kağıthane; çingenenin fal baktığı yer; lale devri ancak efsane. koca nedim? n'oldu o günler? dilde lezzet bunca mısraın söylemiyor nerde mezarın. sînede bir lahza ârâm eyle gel cânım gibi geçme ey rûh-i revân ömr-i şitâbânım gibi nedîm · kaside der vasf-ı istanbul ve sitayiş-i sadrazam ibrahim paşa bu şehr-i sitanbul ki bi misl ü behâdır bir sengine yek pâre acem mülkü fedâdır bir gevher-i yekpare iki bahr arasında hurşîd-i cihan-tâb ile tartılsa sezâdır bir kân-ı niamdır ki anın gevheri ikbâl bir bağ-ı iremdir ki gülü izz ü alâdır altında mı üstünde midir cennet-i a’lâ el-hak bu ne halet bu ne hoş âb u hevâdır her bağçesi bir çemenistân-ı letâfet her kûşesi bir meclis-i pür-feyz ü safâdır insaf değildir ânı dünyaya değişmek gülzarların cennete teşbih hatadır herkes irişür anda muradına ânınçün dergahları melce-i erbab-ı recâdır kala-yı meârif satılır sûklarında bazâr-ı hüner ma’den-i ilm ü ulemâdır camilerinin her biri bir kûh-i tecellî ebrû-yi melek andaki mihrâb-ı duâdır mescidlerinin her biri bir lücce-i envâr kandilleri meh gibi lebrîz-i ziyâdır ser-çeşmeleri olmada insana revân-bahş germ-âbeleri câna safâ cisme şifâdır hep halkının etvarı pesendîde-i makbul derler ki biraz dilleri bî-mihr ü vefâdır şimdi yapılan âlem-i nev-resm ü safânın evsafı hele başka kitâb olsa sezâdır nâmı gibi olmuşdur o hem sa’d hem âbâd istanbul’a sermâye-i fahr olsa revâdır kûh-sarları bağları kasrları hep güya ki bütün şevk ü tarab zevk u safâdır istanbul’un evsafını mümkün mi beyân hiç maksûd heman sadr-ı kerem-kâra senâdır .......... nedim divanında üçüncü ahmedin istanbulu kışın helva sohbetlerinde yazın çırağan alemlerinde dolaşır zer kemerli beli hançerli civalar gül yanaklı gülgüli kerrakeli mor hareli vücudu ham gümüşten beyaz ve gülden herm civanlarla tasvir edilir oysa istanbul halkı fena halde mustariptir aynı devrin başka bir şairi olanosmanzade taib şöyle acı acı terennüm etmiştir: "odun ateş pahasına çıktı öd ağacı gibi dirhemle satılıyor" ama nedim ondört yaşında körpecik sevgilisinin "izn alıpcuma namazına deyu maderden" kandırma peşindedir "sen böyle soguk yerde niçin yatar uyursun billahi döger dur hele dayen seni görsün dahi küçüceksin yaliniz yatma üsürsün serd oldu heva çikma koyundan kuzucagim" diyerek divan siirinin kimi zaman ne denli türkce olabildigini gösteren sair. bir de, sonda hinzirca bir sözcük oyunu var nedim bey, anladim ben onu... divan $iirine yenilik getirdigini, kaliplari kirdigini, bilinen mazmunlarla yetinmedigini, ya$ami yansittigini, yalin, akici bir söyleyi$i oldugunu; $iirlerinde ne$e ve alayin, ten zevkinin dile getirildigini söylerler.. "güzel sevmekte zâhid müşkilin vâr ise bizden sor bizim ol fende çok tahkıykımız itkaanımız vardır" diyerek güzeller konusunda bilgili olduğunu söylüyen osmanlı şairi. nedim güzel sevmeyi fen yani bir bilim olarak tanımlıyor. tahkıyk: derin araştırma, itkaan ise sağlam bilgi olduğuna göre, tahkıyk'ı günümüzdeki master derecesine, itkaan'ı da doktora derecesine benzetebiliriz. bu kadar iyi bir akademik kariyeri olan bir bilim adamının sadece teorik araştırmalar yaptığıu düşünülmemelidir. leblerin mecruh olur dendan-ı sin-i buseden bu suretle lebin öptürmek muhal olmuş sana diyerek o devir güzellerinin evlenmeden öpüşmem demesine farklı bir açıklama getiriyor. buse kelimesindeki sin harfinin dişe benzeyen çıkıntıları dudaklarını incitir bu yüzden dudağını öptürmen imkansız olmuş diyor. muradın anlarız ol gamzenin izanımız vardır belî söz bilmeyiz amma biraz irfanımız vardır diyerek bilgili olmasına rağmen bilgisini konuşma yoluyla aktaramadığını o yüzden pratik araştırmalarda bazı zorluklar yaşadığını da itiraf ediyor. bir elinde gül bir elinde cam geldin sakiya kangısın alayım gülü yahud ki camı yada seni beyti seçim yapmakta zorlandığını belirtiyor. iyi bir bilim adamının böyle basit bir tercih yaparken zorlanması makul gelmediği için nedimin büyük ihtimalle birazdan seni alacağım demek yerine seçimi karşı taraftaki güzele bıraktığı anlaşılıyor. demokrat ve özgürlükçü karakterine ilişkin en büyük delil bu beytidir. kocub her şeb miyanın canına can katmada ağyar behey zalim sen insaf et bizim de canımız vardır başkaları her gece belini kucaklayıp canına can katıyor. ey zalim bize de insaf et bizim de canımız vardır anlamına gelen bu beyitte ağyar diye kast edilen kişiler akademik çevrelerdeki diğer araştırmacılardır. eğer mezkur güzel üzerinde gerekli araştırmaları yapabilmiş olsaydı akademik kariyerini daha fazla ilerleteceği iddia edilebilir. o devirde kendisini akademik araştırmalara adamış güzel sayısı oldukça az olduğu için, başka akademisyenlerin araştırmasını uzatması nedimin araştırma yapacak güzel bulamamasına neden olmuştur. nedim'den beyit okuyarak araştırma yapacak bir güzel bulmak isteyen günümüz bilim adamlarının osmanlı'ya büyük bir sevgi besleyen güzellere yönelmesi tavsiye edilir. ancak bu güzellerin büyük çoğunluğunun muhafazakar olması bilimsel araştırmalar üzerinde önemli bir kısıtlama getiriyor.belli bir seviyede durmak zorunda kalan bilimsel araştırmalar başka güzeller üzerinde yürütülebilirse de araştırmalara ilk başladığımzı güzelin buna tepkisi çok sert olacaktır. bu husus göz önünde tutularak bilimsel araştırmalarda nedim'in beyitleri kullanılmamalı ve araştırma yapılacak güzelin temin edilmesinde farklı yöntemler kullanılması gerekir. Karacaahmet mezarlığı'da uyuyan divan* şairi. kabir taşında da kendisine ait bir beyit var: ey nedîm, ey bülbül-i şeydâ, niçin hâmûşsun sende evvel çok nevâlar, güft ü gûlar var idi çünki bülbülsün gönül bir gülistân lâzım sana çünki dil koymuşlar adın dil-sitân lâzım sana böyle bî-hâlet değildi gördüğüm sahrâ-yı aşk anda mecnûn bîdler divâne cûlar var idi . sana kimisi cânım kimi cânânım deyü söyler nesin sen doğru söyle cân mısın cânan mısın kâfir nedîm seng üzre gösterir zer-i kamil ayarını... buyurmus bercestesinde. gazel sinede evvel ne muhrik arzular vâr idi lebde ser-keşahlar ateşli hûlar vâr idi böyle bî-hâlet değildi gördüğüm sahrâ-yı aşk anda mecnûn bîdler dîvâne cûlar vâr idi ben bugün bir nev-bahâr-ı hüsn ü ânseyreyledim tarf-ı destânda sünbül gibi mûlar vâr idi sen yine bir nev-niyâzâşık mı peyda eyledin kuyuna yer yer dökülmüş âb-ı rûlar vâr idi ey nedim ey bülbül-i şeydâ niçün hâmûşsun sende evvel çok nevalar güf t ü gûlar vâr idi fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün şarkı sevdiğim cânım yolunda hâke yek-sânolduğum îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum ey benim aşkında bülbül gibi nâlân olduğum îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum cümle yârân sana uşşaak olduğun bilmez misin cümlenin taakatleri taak olduğun bilmez misin şimdi âlem sana müştaak olduğun bilmez misin îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum gâhi feyz-âbâd'a doğru azm edib eyle safa âsaf-âbâd'a gelüb gâhi salın ey meh-likaa gel hele gör sahn-ı sa'd-âbâd'a hiç olmaz bahâ îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum kapladub gül-penbe şalı ferve-i semmûruna ol siyeh zülfü döküb ol sîne-i billuruna itr-ı şâhîler sürüb ol gerden-i kâfuruna îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum sen açıl gül gibi zâr ile hezâr olsun nedim bend bend olsun ham-ı zülfün şikâr olsun nedîm sen salın cânâ yolunda hâk-sâr olsun nedîm îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurban olduğum îd : bayram fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün rivayet olunur ki; rahmetlik güzele düşkün bir insanmış tüm güzel insanlar gibi. allah'ın bu lütfunu pek çok takdir eder, tecellisi dilber veyahut oğlanı methiyelere boğarmış. üstadın methiyelere boğduğu bu latiflere kandığı; işvenin, cilvenin, keman kaşın, selvi boyun, ak döşün, şehla bakışın türlü çeşitiyle hemhal olduğu söylenir. çevresindeki peykleri de onun çapkınlığından, cambazane iltifatlarından feyizlenirlermiş. bu aşk üstadı yalnızca dimağı felç edecek denli güzel, karşısında kendinizi zelil maymunlara denk hissettirecek kadar asil bir dilber gördüğünde kendini kaybeder, eli ayağı birbirine dolaşırmış. kısa ömründe pek az vuku bulmuş bu anlarda sanatıyla yaradana seslenirmiş meğer: dilber-i ala'nın önünde saygıyla eğilir ve minnettar bir ses tonuyla; "sübhane men tahayyere fi sun'ihi'l-ukul" dermiş. yani : "sanatı karşısında akılları hayrete düşüren büyük sanatkârı tebcil ederim" ziya paşa sonradan bu mısrayı tamamlamış ve tercii bentine almıştır ki ikmalde gösterdiği yetkinlik karşısında onun da sanatı önünde saygıyla eğilmemek kabil değildir: "sübhane men bikudretihî yâcizül-fuhul!" yani: kudretiyle âlimleri âciz bırakan cenab-ı hakkı takdis ederim. ... bigânedir muameleniz akl ü huş ile güya derun-i sinede mihmansın ey gönül * ... (gönül, aklım ve sen birbirinize yabancı gibi davranıyorsunuz. gönlüm, sen sanki göğsümün içinde bir misafir gib aracaahmet mezarlığı'da uyuyan divan* şairi. kabir taşında da kendisine ait bir beyit var: ey nedîm, ey bülbül-i şeydâ, niçin hâmûşsun sende evvel çok nevâlar, güft ü gûlar var idi çünki bülbülsün gönül bir gülistân lâzım sana çünki dil koymuşlar adın dil-sitân lâzım sana böyle bî-hâlet değildi gördüğüm sahrâ-yı aşk anda mecnûn bîdler divâne cûlar var idi . sana kimisi cânım kimi cânânım deyü söyler nesin sen doğru söyle cân mısın cânan mısın kâfir nedîm · seng üzre gösterir zer-i kamil ayarını... buyurmus bercestesinde. gazel sinede evvel ne muhrik arzular vâr idi lebde ser-keşahlar ateşli hûlar vâr idi böyle bî-hâlet değildi gördüğüm sahrâ-yı aşk anda mecnûn bîdler dîvâne cûlar vâr idi ben bugün bir nev-bahâr-ı hüsn ü ânseyreyledim tarf-ı destânda sünbül gibi mûlar vâr idi sen yine bir nev-niyâzâşık mı peyda eyledin kuyuna yer yer dökülmüş âb-ı rûlar vâr idi ey nedim ey bülbül-i şeydâ niçün hâmûşsun sende evvel çok nevalar güf t ü gûlar vâr idi fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün şarkı sevdiğim cânım yolunda hâke yek-sânolduğum îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum ey benim aşkında bülbül gibi nâlân olduğum îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum cümle yârân sana uşşaak olduğun bilmez misin cümlenin taakatleri taak olduğun bilmez misin şimdi âlem sana müştaak olduğun bilmez misin îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum gâhi feyz-âbâd'a doğru azm edib eyle safa âsaf-âbâd'a gelüb gâhi salın ey meh-likaa gel hele gör sahn-ı sa'd-âbâd'a hiç olmaz bahâ îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum kapladub gül-penbe şalı ferve-i semmûruna ol siyeh zülfü döküb ol sîne-i billuruna itr-ı şâhîler sürüb ol gerden-i kâfuruna îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurbân olduğum sen açıl gül gibi zâr ile hezâr olsun nedim bend bend olsun ham-ı zülfün şikâr olsun nedîm sen salın cânâ yolunda hâk-sâr olsun nedîm îddir çık nâz ile seyrâna kurban olduğum îd : bayram fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün rivayet olunur ki; rahmetlik güzele düşkün bir insanmış tüm güzel insanlar gibi. allah'ın bu lütfunu pek çok takdir eder, tecellisi dilber veyahut oğlanı methiyelere boğarmış. üstadın methiyelere boğduğu bu latiflere kandığı; işvenin, cilvenin, keman kaşın, selvi boyun, ak döşün, şehla bakışın türlü çeşitiyle hemhal olduğu söylenir. çevresindeki peykleri de onun çapkınlığından, cambazane iltifatlarından feyizlenirlermiş. bu aşk üstadı yalnızca dimağı felç edecek denli güzel, karşısında kendinizi zelil maymunlara denk hissettirecek kadar asil bir dilber gördüğünde kendini kaybeder, eli ayağı birbirine dolaşırmış. kısa ömründe pek az vuku bulmuş bu anlarda sanatıyla yaradana seslenirmiş meğer: dilber-i ala'nın önünde saygıyla eğilir ve minnettar bir ses tonuyla; "sübhane men tahayyere fi sun'ihi'l-ukul" dermiş. yani : "sanatı karşısında akılları hayrete düşüren büyük sanatkârı tebcil ederim" ziya paşa sonradan bu mısrayı tamamlamış ve tercii bentine almıştır ki ikmalde gösterdiği yetkinlik karşısında onun da sanatı önünde saygıyla eğilmemek kabil değildir: "sübhane men bikudretihî yâcizül-fuhul!" yani: kudretiyle âlimleri âciz bırakan cenab-ı hakkı takdis ederim. ... bigânedir muameleniz akl ü huş ile güya derun-i sinede mihmansın ey gönül * ... (gönül, aklım ve sen birbirinize yabancı gibi davranıyorsunuz. gönlüm, sen sanki göğsümün içinde bir misafir gib meşhur müstezadı şöyledir: ey şûh-ı kerem-pîşe dil-i zâr senindir yok minnetin asla ey kân-ı güher anda ne kim var senindir pinhân u hüveydâ sen kim gelesin meclise bir yer mi bulunmaz baş üzre yerin var gül goncasısın gûşe-i destâr senindir gel ey gül-i rânâ neylersen edib bir-iki gün bâr-ı cefâya sabreyle de sonra peymâne senin hâne senin yâr senindir ey dil tek ü tenhâ bir bûse-i cân-bahşına ver nakd-i hayatı ger kail olursa senden yanadır söz yine bâzâr senindir ey âşık-ı şeydâ çeşmân-ı siyeh mest-i sitem kakülü pür-hâm ebrûları pür-çîn benzer ki bu dildâr-ı cefâkâr senindir biçâre nedîmâ şeyhi ile aynı dönemde, aynı mektepte tahsil görmüşlerdir. tam işe gittiğim ana denk geldiği için devamını dinleyemediğim geveze karakteri. bir keresinde sapık bir su musluğunun tacizine uğramıştı. röportaj yaptığı karakterler genelde kartal maltepe tipinde adamlardır. hemen hemen her haberinde yanına yanaşıp "merhaba cağnım" diyen karakter tarafından becerilen geveze* karakteri.. genelde başına gelecekleri hisseder ve korku kokusu alır.. sevdiği ile başbaşa kalabilmek için bir sen ü bir ben ü bir de mutrib-i pakize-i eda, iznin olursa eğer bir de nedim-i şeyda gayrı yâranı bugünlük edip ey şuh feda,gidelim serv-i revanım yürü sadabâd'e beyitini dillendirmiş şairdir. kızı, üç çifte kürekli bir kayıkla lale devrinin eğlence merkezi sadabad'a davet etmektedir. büyük ihtimalle kız bu teklifi yalnız olmaz diye reddeder. bunun üzerine teklifi yukarıdaki şekliyle dillendirir; bir sen, bir de ben dedikten sonra güzel ud çalan birisi ve dördüncü kişi olarak da çılgın nedim olacağını söyler. öykünün tahmin edilen sonrası; kızla sabah buluşurlar, kız kayığa biner ve diğer iki kişiyi beklemeye koyulur, bu sırada nedim küreğe asılmıştır bile. kız telaşlanır diğer iki kişiyi sorar, nedim ordan kaptığı udu çalmaya başlar, kızın dördüncü kişinin nerede olduğunu sormasına fırsat kalmadan, 'aşkından çılgına dönen de benim işte' der. bu sırada kayık kıyıdan epeyce uzaklaşmıştır. * * proto-cemal süreya'dır. aslında başlık açacaktım ancak aklıma başlık gelmediği için buraya yazıyorum. mesele şu. nedim'in meşhur şarkılarından biri 10. sınıf türk edebiyatı dersi müfredatı içerisinde. şarkıya şuradan ulaşabilirsiniz. bizim mevzumuz burada başlıyor. işte onuncu sınıf edebiyat kitabında bu şarkının dördüncü kıtası yok. hani anneden cuma namazına gidiyorum diye izin alınıp gidilmediğini anlatan kısım. tanıma gelecek olursak aşağı yukarı üç yüz sene önce yazdığı şiirin bir kısmı bazılarını rahatsız etmiş olan yazar. bu eksikliğin farkına varan edebiyat öğretmeni dosta selam olsun. nedim, kadılardan mehmet efendi adında bir zatın oğlu olup büyük babası mülakkab * mustafa efendi’dir. istanbul’da doğmuş, mederese tahsili görmüştür. şüara* tezkireleriyle divanın tetkikinden arapça ve farsçada da yüksek vukufu olduğu anlaşılıyor. nedim müderrislik etmiş ve bir ara istanbul kadılığına bağlı mahmutpaşa naibliğinde bulunmuştur. 1142’ de (1729) sahn müderrisi bir sene sonra terfian altmışlı müderrisi olan nedim aynı sene de patrona isyanı sırasında heyecan geçirerek 1143 h. -1730 m. de vefat etmiştir. ilim erbabını, şair ve edipleri himaye etmiş olan nevşehirli damat ibrahim paşa’nın kütüphanesinin hafızı kütübü olan nedim, paşanın büyük lütfunu görmüş ve bir çok manzumelerinde ona karşı minnettarlığını göstermiştir. nedim şuhane gazel ve şarkıları, rengin canlı tasvirleriyle lale devrini yaşatmış ve bugün dahi o çılgınca âlemler hakkında divanındaki parçalarıyla bizi aydınlatmıştır: ey şuh-ı kerem pîşe dil-i zâr senindir yok minnetin asla ey kân-ı küher anda ne kim vâr senindir. pinhan ü hüveyda senkim gelesin meclise bir yer mi bulunmaz? baş üzere yerin var gül goncasısın kûşe-i destar senindir. gel ey gül-i râna neylersen edip bir iki gün yâr-ı cefâya sabr eyle de sonra peymâne senin hâne senin yâr senindir ey dil tek ü tenha bir bûse-i can bahşine ver nakd-i hayatı ger kail olursa senden yanadır sözyine pâzâr senindir ey âşık-ı şeyda çeşmanı siyeh mest-i sitem kâküli pürham ebruları perçin benzer ki bu dildar-ı cefakâr senindir bîçâre nedima. ne çekmişiz hele def’i humar edinceyedek bugüne tarh-ı gam-ı rüzgâr edinceyedek ne denlu hidmetimiz geçti âsistanesine fakire pir-i mugan îtibar edinceyedek hesabı var mı düşen hake dâne-i eşkin felekte mürg-ı safayı şikâr edinceyedek huzûr-ı izzete yüz yerde arz-ı hal etti o serv-i dilkeşi derkenar edinceyedek neler çekti ramazan içre îydedek göresin nedim terk-i mey-i hoşgüvar edinceyedek. “dehen*inden ki gönül eyledi bir bûse rica sana lâyık mi ki yok deyu cevab eyleyesin” nedim (bkz: afrodizyak aşk) çapkınlığıyla ün salmış ve rivayete göre bir gün yine her zamanki gibi çapkınlığı sırasında birlikte olduğu kadının kocasından kaçarken düşüp ölmüştür.lale devri zevk-i sefa adamıymış. divan edebiyatinin tabulari yikan yaramaz cocugu. capkin oldugu ve bi macerasi esnasinda ciplak vaziyette damdan dama atlarken öldugu rivayet edilir. ölumuyle ilgili fikirleri icin hemen hincal uluc'a baglaniyoruz. buyrun hocam dilediginiz gibi sacmalayabilirsiniz dinliyoruz... yazdığı romantik ve seksi şiirler sayesinde dikkatimi çeken vasat şair. playboyluk kavramını ülke ile tanıştıran adamdır kendisi. iskender pala'nın peri-şan güzeller adlı kitabından: "divan edebiyatının en şuh şairi. onun söylediklerinde ne tasavvuf, ne ali düşünceler, ne platonik bir duygulanma haleti vardır. o, artık düpedüz gözünün önündeki insanla oyalanmakta, ilgilenmekte; beşeriliği üst seviyede sanata dönüştürmektedir. nedim, kendi çağının* da gereği olarak muzip, biraz belki küstah, tabiri caizse biraz fırlama ve söyledikleri ile yapmak istedikleri arasında bire bir insanlarla ilişkide olan bir şairdir. divan şiirinin dünyası içerisindeki hayalleri cisimleştiren bu adam, müstesna bir yaratılışa sahiptir ve öylece yaşamıştır. divan edebiyatı, bilindiği gibi mücerred yani soyut bir edebiyattır. soyut olmak dolayısıyla biraz da rahmani bir edebiyattır. çünkü soyut düşünceler, gücünü hep belirli öğretilerden alır. nedim, böyle bir bahçede en aykırı açmış çiçektir ve çok dikkati çeker." "leblerin mecrûh olur dendân-ı sîn-i bûseden" dizesi, dünya edebiyatı içinde ayrı bir sayfadır bence. herhangi bir kimsenin, herhangi bir şeyi bu kadar iyi tasarlaması, az görülecek şeydir. sırf bunu yazdı diye dünyanın sonuna kadar unutulmamayı hak ediyor. karacaahmet mezarlığındaki kabir taşında kendisine ait bir beyit var: ey nedîm, ey bülbül-i şeydâ, niçin hâmûşsun sende evvel çok nevâlar, güft ü gûlar var idi nedim'den bir kuşak sonra ki divan şairlerinden keçecizade izzet molla ise bu beyte nazire olarak şöyle demiştir; izzetâ sen gelmeden evvel nedîm-i şâirin misli halk olmaz deyû çok güft u gûlar var idi yani demek istiyor ki; izzetçiğim sen gelmeden evvel, nedim gibi bir şair bir daha gelmez diye dedikodular dolaşıyordu. divan edebiyatına yeni bir soluk kazandırmış müstesna yazar... aynı zamanda aşağıdaki dizelerin müellifi... bir görmek ile hüsnüñ kıldın beni şeydâ ey dilber-i rana etdi nigehiñ aklımı hem sabrımı yağma ey gözleri şehlâ ta haşre değin hazret-i isa gibi ben de olsam n’ola zinde hicr-i gamın öldürmüşken eyledi ihyâ vaslın beni cânâ kurban olayım destine kim ehl-i kalemsin erbab-ı rakamsın yokdur hele küttab arasında sana hemtâ ey mana-yi yektâ yekdâne yaratmış seni âlemde efendim ey şâh-ı levendim halk eylememiş bir dahi emsâlini hâşâ allahü teala ey şuh-ı vefâ-dâr kerem-pişe-revâdır mirata sezâdır vassaf olalı hüsn ü kemâlâtına dünya ala vü ger ednâ mecnûn gibi gözden akıdup eşk ile seyli ey turresi leylî olmak görinür aşkın ile âleme rüsvâ aldı beni sevdâ hûn eyledi bağrım feleğin cevr ü cefası beyhûde edâsı ta eyleyeli sen gibi gül-rûh-ları peydâ bi-çâre nedîmâ bir müstezad ancak bu kadar güzel yazılabilir kanaat-ı acizanemce... lale devrinin ünlü ve en önemli temsilcilerinden biridir. dönemin ruhunu çok iyi yansıtır. ancak döneminde yeterince kabul ve takdir görmemiş, tarzı alışılmışın dışında bulunmuştur. şiirlerinde genellikle zevk, eğlence, içki ve aşkı işlemiştir. aşk, şarap, sevgili kelimeleri eserlerinde sıklıkla geçer. divan edebiyatı geleneğinden farklı olarak ilk kez sarışın, mavi gözlü sevgiliden bahsetmiştir. divan edebiyatının en farklı şairlerinden biridir. lale devri şairidir. eserlerinde döneminin tüm özellikleri görülür,kafir redifli gazeli çok ünlüdür. kendisini 96 gazi kosusunda kosunun liderligini yapmaya calismisti ama en dis kulvardan 1 numarali bold pilot geldi ve film adi gibiydi; ruzgar gibi gecti. "neyin kafasını yaşıyorsun" sorusuna verilen "şu kafası, bu kafası" yerine geçebilecek şairdir. mütemadiyen "nedim kafası" yaşamak istiyorum. "yalan olmaz o şûhun görmedik mey içtiğin ammâ bir iki kerrecik hem-bezm-i mestân olduğun gördük" hülagü han üzerinden kötü benzetmeler yapmış gönül adamı. tahammül mülkünü yıktın hülagü han mısın kafir aman dünyayı yaktın ateş-i suzan mısın kafir şarkı türünün en güzel örneklerini nedim vermiştir. "bakıp o şûh ile nâz û niyâza meşk ederiz gülün tebessümüne bülbülün terânesine" tahammül mülkünü yıktın hulagu han mısın kafir aman dünyayı yaktın ateş-i suzan mısın kafir kız oğlan nazı nazın şehlevend avazı avazın belasın ben de bilmem kız mısın oğlan mısın kafir ne ma'na gösterir duşundaki ol ateşin atlas ki ya'ni şule-i cansuz-ı hüsn ü an mısın kafir nedir bu gizli gizli ahlar çak-i giribanlar aceb bir şuha sen de aşık-ı nalan mısın kafir sana kimisi canım kimi cananım deyü söyler nesin sen doğru söyle can mısın canan mısın kafir şarab-ı ateşinin keyfi ruyun şul'elendirmiş bu haletle çerağ-ı meclis-i mestan mısın kafir niçin sık sık bakarsın öyle mirat-ı mücellaya meğer sen dahi kendi hüsnüne hayran mısın kafir nedim-i zarı bir kafir esir etmiş işitmiştim sen ol cellad-ı din ol düşmen-i iman mısın kafir diyerek kendisinden önceki sanat anlayışı ve artık bir acuze olarak gördüğü o anlayışa hitap eden güzelle ince bir şekilde alay eden, istihzasıyla büyüleyen adam. 17. yüzyilin sonunda yazdığı erişti nevbahar eyyamı açıldı gül-i gülşen şiiri 19. yüzyilda arif sami toker tarafindan nihavent şarkı olarak bestelenerek, türk edebiyatina oldugu kadar müzigine de zenginlik olmustur. erişti nevbahar eyyamı açıldı gül-i gülşen çerağan vakti geldi lale-zarın didesi ruşen çemenler döndü ruy-i yare rengi lale vü gülden çerağan vakti geldi lale-zarın didesi ruşen açıldı dilberin ruhsarı gibi laleler güller yakıştı zülf-ü huban veş zemine saçlı sümbüller neva-saz olmada bin şevk ile aşüfte bülbüller çerağan vakti geldi lalezarın didesi ruşen gelir deyü cihanın şehriyarı bezm-i gül-zare temaşa etmek için yasemenler çıktı divare tebessümle dedi gül-gonce guş-i bülbül-i zare çerağan vakti geldi lale-zarın didesi ruşen olup gülşen çerağan ile pür şevk-u neşat-efza zemini lale-zarın nurdan tavusdur guya hazeran müjde kim açıldı ruy-i gonce-i ziba çerağan vakti geldi lale-zarın didesi ruşen sezadır kim cihanın padişah-ı mekrümet karı müşerref ede teşrif-i hümayuniyle gül-zarı nedim'in sazlarla okuna bu taze güftarı çerağan vakti geldi lale-zarın didesi ruşen tevfik fikret'in nedim'i anlattığı ve onun adını taşıyan bir şiiri var. son mısra'ında şöyle der: "nedim, o şi'rimizin çehre-i civânîsi" doğrudur. nedim'in gördüğü, dokunduğu ter ü tazeler yok. onların giyimleri, kuşamları da ancak tozlu kitap sayfalarında kaldı. nedim'in içtiği mey de kayıptır. tüm bu yokluklara, masala ve hayale dönüşmüş maziye rağmen nedim, şiirleriyle, şiirimizin "çehre-i civânîsi", gençlik yüzü olarak ilelebet yaşayacaktır. şüpheniz olmasın. beşiktaş'ta yaşamıştır. geçersen semtimizden yolun uğrarsa beşiktaş'e efendim gel mürüvvet kıl* senindir bende* vü hane sevgilisine, "geçerken uğra ev boş" diyor. zor be. mesaj yok, facebook'tan durum güncellemesiyle gönderme de yapamıyorsun çaresiz beyit kasacaksın. aslında dert aynı, merhumlar sırf teknolojisizlikten koskoca divan edebiyatını yaratmak zorunda kalmışlar. dini konularda yazmamış,şarkılarıyla ünlü bir divan şairi.kadınlara ve içkiye biraz fazla düşkündür. 17. yüzyıl sonu ve 18. yüzyıl başında yaşayan, osmanlı döneminin en meşhur divan edebiyatı şairlerinden ve asıl ismi ahmet olan kişinin mahlasıdır. lale devri'nin sadrazamı olan damat ibrahim'in himayesi altında yaşamış ve lale devrinin çok önemli şairi sayılmıştır. lisedeki öğrenciliğim yıllarındaki edebiyat kitabımızda bir şiiri vardı. çok da güzel ele alınmıştı. şiir dört kıta olarak kitabımızda yer almıştı ve de öyle bilirdik. daha sonraki yıllarda şiirin aslında beş kıta olduğunu fark ettim. bizim lise kitabında dördüncü kıta yer almıyordu. şiirin tamamı şöyledir: bir safa bahşedelim gel şu dil-i nâşâde gidelim serv-i revanım yürü sadabâd'e işte üç çifte kayık iskelede amade gidelim serv-i revanım yürü sadabâd'e. gülelim, oynayalım, kâm alalım dünyadan mâ-i tesnim içelim çeşme-i nev-peydadan görelim âb-ı hayat aktığın ejderhadan gidelim serv-i revanım yürü sadabâd'e geh varıp havz kenarında hirâman olalım geh gelip kasr-ı cinan seyrine hayran olalım gâh şarkı okuyup gâh gazelhan olalım gidelim serv-i revanım yürü sadabâd'e izn alıp cuma namazına deyu mâderden bir gün uğrulayalım çerh-i sitem-perverden dolaşıp iskeleye doğru nihan yollardan gidelim serv-i revanım yürü sadabâd'e bir sen ü bir ben ü bir de mutrib-i pakize-eda iznin olursa eğer bir de nedim-i şeyda gayrı yâranı bugünlük edip ey şuh feda gidelim serv-i revanım yürü sadabâd'e dördüncü kıta olmadan şiir okunduğunda aslında sevgilinin bir kadın olduğu izlenimi ortaya çıkmaktadır. zaten o dönemdeki açıklamalarda da bir "sevgiliye" yazıldığı kısmı açıklanıp geçilirdi. sonrasında bu dördüncü kıtayı okuyunca işin aslının başka olduğu anlaşıldı. bu dördüncü kıta günümüz türkçesine çevrilince şöyle diyor: annenden cuma namazına gideceğiz diye izin alıp zalim felekten bir gün çalalım ıssız yollardan iskeleye doğru dolaşıp yürü uzun boylu sevgilim sadabed'e gidelim. bu kıta aslında şiirdeki sevgilinin kim olduğunu açıklıyor. bu sevgili cuma namazına gitmek için annesinden izin alınan biridir. kadınların cuma namazına gitmesi geleneklerde olmadığına göre; ikna edilip sadabâd'a götürülmeye çalışılan kişi bir erkektir; hem de annesinden izin alması gerekecek kadar küçük yaşta bir oğlandır. yaşı konusunda en iyimser bir tahminle, penisine yeni yeni su yürümeye başlamış çağlarda olduğu söylenebilir belki. dolayısıyla bu dörtlüğün niçin ders kitaplarına alınmadığı da bu şekilde ortaya çıktığı düşünülebilir. yani bu şiir içinde yaşanmış olsun ya da yaşanmadan yazılmış olsa bile bir eşcinsellik içeriği vardır. bu açıdan bakılırsa diğer kıtalarda anlatılanların anlamları da farklılaşacaktır. 18. yüzyıl divan edebiyatı şairlerinden. nedim lakabını sonradan almış olup babası kadı mehmed efendi'dir. ey gök, ay ve güneeş senin olsun, biz bayram yerllerinde hilal kaşların parlaak güneş olduğunu gördük diyen, diyebilen, aşmış şair. hele îd oldu ol gül-gonce handân olduğun gördük demâg-ı telh-kâmın şekkeristan olduğun gördük (hele bayram oldu, o gül konçasının güldüğünü gördük, acılaşmış damağın şekeristan olduğunu gördük) o sîm endâmı aldık halka-î ağûuşa bir kerre o elmâsın hele zîb-i nigin-dân olduğun gördük (o gümüş endamlıyı bir kere kucağın halkasına aldık, o elmasın hele yüzüğü süslediğini gördük. yani elmas yüzüğü nasıl süslerse o gümüş endamlı da benim kollarımın halkasını öyle süsledi) meh ü mihrin senin olsun felek biz îd-gehlerde hilâl ebrûların hurşîd-i tâbân olduğun gördük (ey gök! ay ve güneşin senin olsuun. biz bayram yerlerinde hilal kaşların güneş olduğunu gördüük) o kâfir-beççe bir peymâne sahbâ sundu kim alıp derûn-i lâleden âteş fürûzân olduğun gördük (o kafir yavrusu, bir kadeh şarap sundu ki, alınca, lalenin içinden ateş parladığını gördük) niyâz ü nâz ü nûş ü bahş ü ibrâm-ı kenâr ü bûs... bugün meclisde zevkin böyle tûfân olduğun gördük (onun devresinde yalvararak, ısrar ettik tatlı bir öpüş için, bugün mecliste zevkin böyle tûfân olduğun gördük) * yalan olmaz o şûhun görmedik mey içtiğin ammâ bir iki kerrecik hem-bezm-i mestân olduğun gördük (yalan değil, o şuhun şarap içtiğini görmedik amma, bir iki kereciikk sarhoşların meclisinde bulunduğunu gördük) gülistân görmedik gül kokmadık ammâ ruhün meyden gül-ender-gül gülistân-der-gülistân olduğun gördük (gül bahçesini görmedik, gül koklamadık ama, senin şaraptan kızaran yanağının; gül içinde gül, gül bahçesi içinde gül bahçesi olduğunu gördük) bi-hamdillâh yine kilk-i nedîmâ-yı sühân-sâzın gazel-perdâz-ı bezm-i sadr-ı zî-şân olduğun gördük (hamdolsun, söz yapıcı nedim'in kaleminin yine şşanlı sadrazamın meeclisinin gazelcisi olduğunu gördük) sen gülersin gül gibi ben bülbül-i nâlânınam mest-i medhûş-i temâşây-i leb-i handânınam (sen gül gibi gülüyorsun, ben senin inleyen bülbülünüm; gülen dudağının temaşasının başı dönen sarhoşuyum) bana kul olsun deyü hâcet ne fermân etmeğe ben senin çokdan efendim bende-i fermânınam (bana kul olsun diye ferman etmeye ne gerek var? efendim, ben çoktan senin fermanının kuluyum) hâr isem de gülşen-i hüsnünde hârım ben hele hâk isem de bâri hâk-i râh-i müşk-efşânınam (diken isem de ben senin güüzelliğinin gül bahçesinde dikenim; toprak isem de bari misk saçan yolunun toprağıyım) olsam üftâde gubâr âsâ yine pest olmazam çünki ey serv-i bülend üftâde dâmânınam (toz gibi düşkün olsam da yine alçalmam, çünkü ey yüksek selvi, senin eteğinin düşkünüyüm. yani senin eteğini öpen aşıkınım) lâleler sâgarların pür kılmak ister sâkıyâ ben dahî muhtâc-ı lütf ü tâlib-i ihsânınam (ey saki! laleler kadehlerini doldurmak ister. ben dahi lütfunun muhtacı ve ihsanının isteklisiyim) sen demişsin kim kimin hayrânıdır bilmem nedim nâzeninim pek bilirsin kim senin hayrânınam (sen demişsn ki nedim kimin hayranıdır bilmem. nazllım! pek iyi bilirsin ki senin hayranınım) "________________________________________ sînede evvel ne muhrik ârzûlar vâr-idi lebde serkeş âhlar âteşli hûlar vâr-idi böyle bi-hâlet değildî gördüğüm sahrâ-yı aşk anda mecnun bîdler dîvâne cûlar vâr-idi ben bu gün bir nevbahâr-î hüsn ü ân seyr-eyledim tarf-ı destârında sünbül gîbi mûlar vâr-idi sen yine bir nev-niyâz âşık mı peydâ eyledin kûyüne yer yer dökülmüş âb-ı rûlar vâr-idi ey nedim ey bülbül-î şeydâ niçin hâmuşsun sende evvel çok nevâlar güft-ü-gûlar vâr-idi ________________________________________" demiş. türkçe yazmak istedim. "________________________________________ koynumda ilkin, ihtiraslı ne arzular vardı. dudakta inatçı "ah"lar, ateşli "oh"lar vardı. böyle halsiz değildi gözlerimdeki aşk çölü, orda deli söğütler, divane ırmaklar vardı. ben bugün bir güzelin ilkbaharını izledim. şalı arasında sümbül gibi saçları vardı. sen yeni bir aşkın aşığı mı olmak istersin? sokağına dökülmüş, yüzünün damlası vardı. ey nedim, tutkunların bülbülü! neden suskunsun? sende önce çok ezgiler, dedikodular vardı. ________________________________________" dedim. nedim. rivayete göre patrona halil isyanı sırasında, isyancılardan kaçmaya çalışırken damdan düşüp ölmüştür. (bkz: ruhuna failatün) bana yıllar öncesinden şöyle seslenen şair: "yok bu şehr içre senin vasfettiğin dilber nedîm bir perî-sûret görünmüş bir hayâl olmuş sana" "bu şehirde senin tarif ettiğin dilber yok, nedim bir peri yüzlü görünmüş, bir hayal görmüşsün sen." eğer şair olanından bahsediyorsak şu dünyada kıskandığım epi topu 3-5 adamdan biridir. güzel söz sevipte söyleyememenin acısını en derinden hissettririr kör olmayasıca. haddeden geçmiş nezâket yâl ü bâl olmuş sana mey süzülmüş şîşeden ruhsar-ı âl olmuş sana beyitini unutmak mümkün değil bu güzel şairin. mezar taşında şu beyit yazar, rahmet olsun "ey nedîm ey bülbül-i şeydâ niçin hâmûşsun sende evvel çok nevâlar güft ü gûlar var idi” bir tıraş olmanın neyini bu kadar büyütmüş anlaşılamayan şairdir. cemâl-i bâ-kemâlin buldu revnak nûr u behcetle tırâş oldun efendim âfiyetler izz ü devletle şükürler kim yine buldun kemâl icrâ-yı sünnetle tırâş oldun efendim âfiyetler izz ü devletle değişmem müşk-i çîne hâk-i pây-i anber-âmîzin bütün dünyâya vermem ben senin bir mûy-ı nâ-çîzin hemîşe şevklerle geçsin evkât-ı tarab-rîzin tırâş oldun efendim âfiyetler izz ü devletle sütürre reşk kim devletlü başından bulur devlet hased mıkrasa kim eyler seninle leb-be-leb sohbet cebîninden gelir âyînenin ruhsârına ziynet tırâş oldun efendim âfiyetler izz ü devletle zamânında ser-â-pâ resmi nevdir çünki dünyânın okunsun bu yeni şarkısı da bâri nedîmânın hemîşe olsun efzûn ömrün ile zât-ı zî-şânın tırâş oldun efendim âfiyetler izz ü devletle Kategori:Merzifonlu şairler Kategori:Şairler Kategori:Şair Kategori:Şair Nedim Kategori:Nedim Kategori:Nedîm Kategori:Merzifonlu ünlüler